Sessho-seki
"I am Nothing. " 'Approval:' 2/27/14 25 feats (4 banked) Razze v3.1 'Appearance and Personality ' Sessho-seki is an eccentric individual. He's been mostly a downright idiot and only has a few moments of a semi-being of what is intelligence. Fighting helps to clear his befuddled mind. Sessho has a few...quirks. Some of the known ones include; Prosopagnosia, Anthropophagusaphobia, Amnesia and Agroaphobia. It's possible that he's also autistic, though to what severity, if at all, is unknown. At least thats how it seems upfront. 'Stats' (Total: 205) '' Sessho3.jpg|Sessho wielding Terror Flesh Scythe.jpg|The Flesh Scythe Horror.jpg|Horror, the Bone Scythe Misery.jpg|Misery, This blade is sad:/ Discord.jpg|Discord, the Chaos Scythe Entropy.jpg|Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction Fear .jpg|Fear, the Living Scythe Notevenmyfinalform.jpg|Sessho weilding Entropy, though the Scythe looks plain its effects on the user are noticeable. Notevenfinalform2port.jpg '''Strength: 35 Speed: 11 ' Chakra Levels: 16 ''' '''Chakra Control: 16 Endurance: 32 CP:130 Banked:1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Blood Release ' '''Genin 2: Shikotsumyaku (Bone Release) ' 'Chunin: Fūinjutsu Specialist ' 'Jonin: Flesh Release(Healing) ' 'S-Rank: Ogamajutsu Specialist ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 25 Banked feats: 4 'Blood Release' # Blood Transportation - 'The user explodes and condenses into a small sphere of blood that dissapates. From there they're able to jump out of a bleeding wound or any open souce of blood that is within sight from where the origin is cast. If not they are simply reformed where they where once standing. 20/10 'Shikotsumyaku # Tsuyo Te - '''The user calcifies their fist bones making them good for punchies and hitting. +8 str/+8 Damage 40/CP round # '''Hone Yoroi - The bone armor of the the Shikotsumyaku. This allows the user to create weapons equal to their Hone Yoroi buff through EP, consumables cannot be made this way(pills, scrolls, paper bombs etc.) Projectile weapons are not refunded, but can be picked back up if applicable. +8 End /+8 Toughness 40/CP round 'Fuinjutsu Specialist' # Blocking Technique Absorption Seal - This technique is capable of absorbing any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. (CP cost = the justu being absorbed cost. Max absorption of +40 supercharge.) # Blood Yin Seal- '''Functions the same as Yin seal, and the next ninjutsu cast can be supercharged to a degree at no extra cost. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat and his next supercharge gets 10 cp worth of supercharge for free, 65 for 2 feats and his next supercharge gets 20 cp worth of supercharge for free, '''100 for 3 feats and his next supercharge gets 30 cp worth of supercharge for free. The user temporarily loses a point of endurance for each feat invested into this when expended, it cannot be healed until the fight is over. Note that this cannot be used alongside Yin Seal and the supercharges are not stacking.) Flesh Release # Wound Regeneration 'This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing # '''Pre-emptive Wound Regeneration -' Must take Wound Regeneration first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. # '''Grafted Wings- The user is able to grow a pair of functional, but not aesthetically pleasing. These giant flesh wings allow an experienced user the ability to fly with them, though its never that east the first time around. 10 cost/5 upkeep # Grafted Trap - 'The user, or clone(who it's much better suited for) entrap a a foe, within their own body. Breaking out of it would require a 40 CP jutsu or 30 str. Using multiple clones can swamp down an enemy quickly, making for an effective disabling ability. 40cp # '''Bodily Rejuvenation-' Using Bone/Blood/Flesh release the user can completely recover from an attack. Their body heals itself nigh instantaneously, fixing broken bones, replenishing blood and mending wounds. It heals three times the amount invested. 40cp 'Ogamajutsu Specialist ' # '''Misery- The Sorrowful Scythe. When chakra is put into this scythe it causes them great sadness, reducing their speed as they wallow in their depression. The attack does not physically harm the opponent, instead it is an etheral cut that can bypass through armor when used this way. 40 cp, -12 SPD # Entropy- The Scythe of Decay. When chakra is put into this scythe it drains the opponent of their life energies, weaking them. The attack does not physically harm the opponent, instead it is an etheral cut that can bypass through armor when used this way. 40 cp, -12 END 'Misc' # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP # Stat up +8 SP ''' # '''Stat up +8 SP # Repliclone(2)- A clone created through Bone/Blood/Flesh Release. It is much like a shadow clone, besides being a bit more real. These clones can heal, and are a bit sturdier than other clones. Their deaths make for a strong ruse, do to the components that they are comprised of. At level one the have 33% of the users toughness, and at level 2 they have 66%. They split chakra and follow clone rules accordingly. Equipment *(8) Large Paper Bomb *(8) Large Paper Bomb *(8) Large Paper Bomb *(8) Large Paper Bomb *Horror, the Bone Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Terror, the Blood Scythe(Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Misery, the Griefing Scythe *Discord, the Chaos Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Hatred, the Flesh Scythe (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Oblivion, Scythe of Destruction (Feat not yet taken, RP only) *Entropy, Scythe of Decay Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 192555 * Ryo left: 192555 * 55 borrowed from Nen * 32500 from Masaki * -500 ticket 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 190' *'Banked: 14' *'Reset Day: Monday (8)' S-Rank: 5 ''' 10-15-2013 Arizu and Yuzi -4 11-13-2013The Last Treasured Tool-0(4) 11/15/13-Fleshbags-4 QP 12/1/13 - Ass-imlion The all Knowing - 4 QP 12/12/13 Reclaiming the Jade Temple -3 QP 12/12/13 The Corrupted Pack -3 QP A-Rank: 10 10-19-2013-Blooooooood Scythe-3 10-21-2013-More Treasure Hunting!-3 10-21-2013-Bandit cave, A.K.A Fort Kickass-3(4) 10-24-2013- Realm of the IRC-0(4) 10-29-2013- Captured a Boss -4 11/8/2013- Splincter -3 11-10-2013 Entropy -2(4) 11-26-2013Poor Kigens(Secret Burial Ground) -4 2-23-2014 The Cannibal Tournament -4 3-1-2014 Branded -4 3-2-2014 The New Akatsuki -3(4) B-Rank: 15 9-12-2013 The Midget and his blade -4 9-19-2013 The Flash -3 9-19-2013 Millenia puzzle 2 -3(4) 9-20-2013 Rank up: Bone armor beserker -0 9-21-2013 The Corrupted-4 10-02-2013 Tainted Love-0 10-5-2013 Bandits? BANDITS! -4 10-8-2013 Jonin Rankup: Killing Katsu -2 10-11-2013 Snipe Hunting! -4 10-17-2013 Treasure Hunt -2(4) 10-22-2013 Experiment Notes -0 10-28-2013 Tea Day -2 10-31-2013 Stopping A Traitor -1(4) 12-5-2013Fight the Sith 2 -4 3-3-2014 Scythes are fun -4 3-3-2014 Assha's Pants -4 C-Rank: 6 9-14-2013 Investigating His Clan -3 9-21-2013 The Nemean Lion -3 9-27-2013 Trouble is Brewing -3 9-27-2013 Wizard Puzzles -4 10-4-2013 Killing da Cannibals -3 10-6-2013 Cannibal hunt 2 - 3 10-22-2013Discord-0 D-Rank: 0 Roleplay: 15 9-07-2013 - The Beginning of Strife -1 9-12-2013 - Time to Redesign -1 9-11-2013 - To Konoha -1 9-16-2013-Looking for Trouble -1 9-20-2013-Enter the Tanyu! -1 9/27/2013-Sessho is lost -1 10-7-8-2013-Oh noes-2 10-16-2013Visiting the Uzumaki base-2 10-19-2013 Sessho has failed -1 10-20-2013 Sightseeing -1 10-25-2013 The House! -1 10-28-2013 Adrift -1 11-19-2013 Uh-ohs! -2 11/26/2013 Preperations -1 11/28/2013 Finally There-1 12/2/2013 Celebrations at HQ-1 12/5/2013 Friends are suck -1 12/7/2013 Laying Around -1 12/14/2013 Hunting in the River Country -1 2/21/2014 Dilly Dally Shilly Shally -1 '''Raids: 0' ' Other: 5 9-12-2013 - Dark Past, I think -1 10-19-2013- Entropy-1 11-28-2013-Torment -1 11-27-2013It is Time(PVP) -2 12-05-2013Rambling Rambles -1 Overseen:17 ' 9-10-2013 Skirmish: Mayri The Faceless-1 9-13-2013 Skirmish: Reno the Reckless-2 9-22-2013 Skirmish: Azuri the Quick-0 9-28-2013 The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus-4 9-29-2013 Konoha Mission Team Four!-1 10-29-2013 The Synod -3 11-02-2013 TH3SP00K1STR4ID -3 11-03-2013 Discovering the Synod -3 11-03-2013 Captain Squigglybeard -2 11-03-2013 Investigating the Synod-2 11-04-2013TH3SP00K1STR4IDT00-2(4) 11-09-2013 Madness 3 11-11-2013 Mechanicus Madness 0(3) 11-17-2013 Oni Lord Tharaxius -4 11-18-2013 Brucey-2 11-27-2013 Sakeron -3 12-5-2013 Amegakure Infiltration -1 12-7-2013 Seeking a Legend -3 12-12-2013 Frostbrand-3 12-15-2013 Bearicus 4000 -3 12-15-2013 Opium -3 'Relationships Everyone will suffer for their foolishness. History Category:Character Category:Konohagakure